


沉睡（编号八）

by eaforever10



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaforever10/pseuds/eaforever10
Summary: 难得一篇没什么play的车，但是有点小刀。结局HE
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 22





	1. Anna视角

夜深了，女王的卧室内静悄悄的，只有两道绵长的呼吸声。

“Elsa……”阿伦戴尔的现任女王轻声叫到。

穿着深紫色睡衣的女人静静地沉睡着，白金色的发丝散在身下。窗外绚丽的极光投在她姣好的睡颜上，显得她愈发不似凡间之人。

Anna久久地凝视着姐姐的脸，抬手轻轻抚上微微蹙起的眉间，低低的叹息声在黑暗中响起：“你究竟在担忧什么？”

睡梦中的女人感受到眉间的安抚，眉头下意识放松开来，迷迷糊糊往身边人怀里蹭去。动作间，雪白的肩膀从大开的领口露了出来，熟悉的体香蛊惑着Anna的神智。

这可是你的亲姐姐啊，Anna。在大臣面前杀伐果断的女王露出了难得的脆弱与挣扎，手却像不听使唤了一样抚上了Elsa的肩，又紧紧黏在了细腻温热的肌肤上。

向来浅眠的Elsa却连眉头都没有皱一下，一无所知地沉睡在妹妹怀里。她毫无防备的样子让Anna只觉得胃里一阵阵的抽搐。

今天晚上的Elsa看起来有些心神不宁，她本想问问自己能不能帮上忙，可是看着姐姐憔悴躲闪的神色，她还是什么都没有问，只是偷偷在她的水里加上了助眠的药物，希望姐姐放下负担好好睡一觉，明天再来好好讨论。即使总想着保护一切的姐姐又逃跑了，起码她不会那么累。

可现在，那本出于关心与爱护的助眠药物，却成了她继续的催化剂。Elsa不会醒过来的。她对自己说。她的手顺着那小巧圆润的肩膀向里，路过了微曲的脖颈，在光洁的背部轻揉。她缓缓低头，在姐姐的发丝上颤抖地落下轻柔的吻，她困兽般地轻微哽咽，几滴泪珠滚落，在闪出一点微弱的亮光，接着隐没在了浓密的发丝中。

“Elsa……Elsa……对不起……”含混的道歉里混杂着轻微的抽泣，她抽出Elsa背后的手，微微起身，颤抖地把怀里的女人放平在柔软的大床上。沉睡中的神灵仍沉浸在睡梦之中，只是熟悉的气息的远离，让她有些不安，刚刚放松的眉头重又蹙了起来。

很快，那气息重新压了下来，有柔软的吻轻轻落在那小鼓包上。那吻从眉间开始，细细密密落在脸上，爱惜而细致地吻过每一寸精致的五官，最终落在了那红唇上。香软的气息从那里吹出，微张的唇像是在发出邀请。Anna停顿了一下，闭上了眼睛，舌尖探了进去，撬开微闭的齿关，与藏在其中的小舌交缠。

热烈而忘我的吻引动了情欲，燃起的欲火焚烧着本就岌岌可危的理智，Anna身体下沉，让跪在Elsa身体两侧的腿支撑着身体，原本撑在Elsa身体两侧的手抚上了姐姐胸前。丝绸的睡衣轻薄而丝滑，起不到半点保护作用，被揉捏的绵软的乳峰上，被蹂躏得东倒西歪的乳尖颤巍巍立了起来，把睡衣顶出了色气的小尖。

Anna的吻顺着Elsa精致的下颌向下，落在了曲线优雅的脖颈上。奶油似的皮肉下，代表着生机与活力的血管平稳而有规律地跳动。她痴迷地在那里流连，要不是尚存一丝理智，她一定会在这里留下密密的吻痕，向所有人宣告Elsa归她所有。

Elsa开始喘息，雪白的身体被染上了情欲的微红。她下意识抬头，身体微微弓起，却把自己更多地送到了Anna手中。Anna的手放弃了被爱抚得肿胀的乳尖，转而移向平坦而柔软的小腹，唇也一并向下，舔吻着性感而精致的锁骨。

“嗯……”Elsa轻声的呻吟在耳边响起，饱含情欲的叹息却更激起了她的欲望。她撩起Elsa的睡裙，顺着笔直的双腿一路摸上去，眼睛紧紧盯着Elsa的脸。

Elsa的眉头又蹙了起来，极光照在被吻得微肿的唇瓣上，映出了其上一点未干的水渍。她的手抚上Elsa已经微湿的腿间，生涩地在寻找着入口。

显然她做得不是很对，Elsa的眉头皱得愈发紧了，脸上流露出一点痛楚的神色。Anna犹豫了一下，最终收回了手。带着一点粘腻液体的手摁在雪白的大腿上，她俯身轻轻吻上姐姐腿间。Elsa的身体像是承受不住一样颤抖了一下。

没有想象中的腥味，更多的是淡淡的甜味。是成为第五灵之后和常人变得不同了吗？Anna心里闪过一丝疑惑，却没有去深究。她舔舐着那颤抖的花瓣，亲吻着冒出头来的小红豆，柔软的舌尖在洞口试探。Elsa的双腿挣扎着想并拢，却被牢牢按住，不得动弹。

越来越多破碎的呻吟和喘息溢了出来，情欲的味道在漆黑的房间里悄悄地蔓延。Elsa的面上染上了潮红，微粉的玲珑躯体颤抖着，未经人事的神灵在Anna愈发熟练的挑逗终于达到了高潮。她的声音里染上了几不可察的哭腔，哀鸣着妹妹的名字，烧红的眼角滑下了晶莹的泪水。

Anna起身开始给姐姐清理身体，绝顶之后的第五灵一身狼藉，却始终没有醒来的迹象。Anna不知道自己是该松一口气，还是该失望没能捅破那层薄薄的窗户纸。她暗自疑惑着这助眠药的药效为何如此强劲，最终只能归结为自己第一次使用，不小心放多了剂量。

大致清理了现场，Anna重新躺回床上，把姐姐重新抱回了怀里。她久久凝视着姐姐潮红还未褪尽的面庞，手上有一下没一下地轻抚着姐姐的后背，最终却还是抵不过睡意，沉沉睡去。


	2. 沉睡

“Elsa！”空旷的冰宫内，无边的死寂，只有她自己的脚步声和呼唤的回音传来。她不顾越来越寒冷的温度，一步步艰难地向里挪去。

前天，她亵渎了自己的亲姐姐，也就是第五元素，可当她终于从疲惫中起身，身边却只留下了姐姐的体温。Elsa给她留下了一封信，表示自己已经知晓了她逾距——或许罪恶更为恰当，她自嘲地想到——的行为，表示自己已经回了北地，希望日后不要再联系。

她心急如焚地赶去了北地，却被告知风灵、火灵和地灵均不知所踪，来的路上，驻守暗海的水灵也不见踪影。虽然船只因此得以通过，她心里的不安与焦虑却愈发强烈。

滑过一大段路程，又跳过了耸立的冰柱，她隐约觉得自己踏入了阿塔霍兰的核心，这座圣地用不断降低的温度来驱赶走外来者。仿佛回到了心脏被冰封的几天，她哆哆嗦嗦地呼唤着Elsa的名字，呼出的热气化作白雾飘散在了空气中，手上结出了熟悉的冰雪纹路。

“Elsa！”她继续叫着姐姐的名字，试图用这种方式驱散内心的恐惧。她怕的并不是被冰封，而是Elsa。如果Elsa还在，如果四灵还在，她绝不可能走到阿塔霍兰深处，不论是出于守卫的职责，还是出于对她的保护。她不敢想象究竟发生了什么，不敢去想那呼之欲出的答案，只是固执地喊着那个刻在心里的名字，一步接着一步向里走。

不知道浑浑噩噩走了多久，她终于在巨大冰柱后的房间里找到了她要找的人。代表四灵的石碑立在四周，上面亮着一点微弱的光芒，映着安然沉睡在中间的女人。地板上的雪花已经变成了暗淡的灰白色。

“No…”Anna跌跌撞撞跑了过去，冻僵的腿几乎不能弯曲，即使那么重地磕到了地面上也没有只有一点钝钝的疼痛。她颤抖着把沉睡的神灵抱进了怀里。

Elsa安静而柔顺地躺在她怀里，身体还是柔软的，却已经没有了温度。她结着冰霜的手哆嗦着去探Elsa的鼻息，却得到了让人绝望的答案，她不愿相信，额头抵上Elsa的额头，往日温馨的动作里只剩下了小心翼翼的脆弱。

她久久地停留在那里等待，可是什么都没有。那张前天还在她怀里溢出喘息与呻吟的薄唇安静的闭合着，再也没有温热而甜蜜的吐息从里面吹出来。

“Elsa……醒醒……”她低语着，却没有得到任何回应。于是她突然地狂怒起来，冻僵了的双手不知怎么的爆发出了惊人的力气，猛地扯开了Elsa的领口，又顺着那领口继续撕下去。被扯得破破烂烂的轻薄白衣挂在女人身上，她学着前天晚上的举动，对着那失去了血色的唇吻了下去。她凶狠而绝望地扫过Elsa口腔内的每一寸，试着去挑动那软滑的舌尖，及尽所能得想得到回应。可是她什么都没有得到。

于是她的吻落在了颈间，她肆无忌惮地在上面吮吸甚至啃咬，留下了斑斑红痕与齿痕，可是那熟悉而让人安心的跳动没有了。她冰凉的双手揉捏着那绵软，可嫣红的乳尖却柔软地静然沉睡着。平坦的小腹不再起伏，腿间平静地干涸。

她的时间永远地暂停了。Anna无比清晰地认知到了这一点。眼前开始模糊，她勉力抬手在面上抹了一把，接着艰难地脱下外套。愈发寒冷的空气让她忍不住颤抖了一下。她把外套盖在衣不蔽体的神灵身上，细心地给姐姐整理好每一寸褶皱，接着紧紧抱住了Elsa，像是要把怀里人揉进自己的骨子里。她把头埋进姐姐颈窝，像是倦鸟终于归巢，蓝色的冰晶开始顺着她的衣角攀爬，很快覆盖了她。

“……I love you.”

这是阿塔霍兰深处最后的声音。


	3. Elsa视角

从下午得到那个消息开始，Elsa的心就一直浸泡在了焦虑之中。她实在不知道要怎么和一直依赖着自己的妹妹说出那句话——阿塔霍兰即将沉没，元素之灵将陷入永久的沉睡。

平日里操劳国事已经够累了，她看着妹妹的笑容，实在不想毁掉着这每周一次的家庭聚会。明天再说吧，今天先让Anna好好休息一下。她对自己说。

可是已经担任女王八年的Anna远比她想得更敏锐，她欣慰于Anna的成长，却也担忧着随时可能到来的诘问。所幸，直到到了上床时间。Anna还是贴心地没有追问。

夜里，她不安地在噩梦里挣扎，直到熟悉而令人安心的气息贴近，抚平了她的眉间。她放松地睡在妹妹怀里。可她毕竟是第五元素，不是区区助眠药物放倒的，腿间的爱抚最终还是惊醒了她。温热的气息吹在身体最脆弱的地方，激起了一阵轻微的战栗，还没有反应过来发生了什么，柔软的嘴唇贴上腿间的触感让她忍不住颤抖了一下。

腿间的舔吻刺激着敏感的神经。她忍不住想合起双腿，却被强硬地制止。只能被动地张开双腿感受着妹妹的舌尖生涩而细致地舔过穴口。她本该起身喝止妹妹的，可不知是快感烧昏了她的脑子，还是离别在即的痛苦压垮了她的理智，抑或是那她不敢承认的浓烈爱意扼杀了她的清明，她放纵着自己沉浸在那舌尖细细舔开每一寸褶皱带来的快感中，放肆地低声呼唤着妹妹的名字。不知是快乐还是痛苦的泪水从眼角滑落，她达到了绝顶。

她感受着妹妹轻柔而细致地清理着自己的身体，感受着那太阳般的气息重新把自己包裹，感受着背上若有似无的轻抚，感受着Anna的呼吸渐渐绵长。她轻轻从妹妹怀里钻出来，留下了那封信，希望这样可以让Anna不要知晓那残酷的结局。她知道这样希望渺茫，可留给她的时间太短了。

她最后低下头，吻去妹妹眼角苦涩微咸的泪珠，轻柔的吻落在唇上。

“……I love you.”


End file.
